


Secret

by kaclydid



Series: Writings from the Wood [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship, reader is captain of the guard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaclydid/pseuds/kaclydid
Summary: Secret relationship between the King of Mirkwood and his Captain of the Guard (You0. Whatever will happen if people find out?Request on Tumblr





	Secret

The arrow whizzed past you, just barely missing the tip of your ear and sending your hair flying in its wake. Turning with an icy glare to the recruit behind you, his bow slowly lowering, you stalked forward.

Grabbing the bow from his hand, you replaced it with a dagger. “I would rather not lose an ear .. try the daggers instead,” you instructed, voice softer and kinder than the glare you had given him. 

“Yes,” the recruit nodded quickly, palming the dagger to test its weight. 

Your perusal of the recruits and guards in the small training clearing of the forest was a daily routine. Getting your ear shorn off with an arrow was not. Tucking the blown hair back behind your ear, you started over the river to the gates of Mirkwood, stopping as you noticed the King standing beside the guards. 

“My Lord,” you nodded, stepping up and standing straight. “The newest recruits are admirable. With the Prince’s help, they will be set for rotations within the next few weeks.”

“Splendid,” Thranduil replied, sending you a small smirk. “And of the Spiders?”

You glanced over your shoulder at the forest. “The Prince accompanied Tauriel and her company out to dispatch of another nest this morning. They haven’t returned as of yet. The creatures are getting braver, though. My guards dispatched a small nest closer to the river yesterday. I fear for what might be coming.”

Thranduil nodded, listening to your report. They were usually all the same, you reporting on the entire guard, rotations, movements, the spiders. All rather professional as you stood in the open. A part of him hated it. 

He longed for the times your smile broke out while fighting, or the laugh that would bubble up when speaking with some of your friends. He longed for the hours the two of you would share in private, smiling and giggling like children as you sprawled over his lush coverlet. 

You stood straighter, turning on your heel to face Thranduil once more. “If you will excuse me, then, I’ve much to do before tonight.”

“Walk with me,” Thranduil said, and although it was said in a harsher, more commanding tone, you knew the softer meaning underlying the words. “There is something I wish to discuss.”

You nodded, following Thranduil through the cavernous halls to his reception room. The clear pool of water lapping at the roots and stones as you stepped into the large cavernous chamber was relaxing, and even the scent of wet wood and stone calmed you. 

“You are going to get me into so much trouble one of these days,” you chuckled, glancing over your shoulder to make sure no other guards had followed. You knew it was unneeded, but your relationship with the King was far more important to you. 

Thranduil chuckled, looking over to you over his shoulder. “I have done nothing but hold a friendly conversation with you at the gates,” he chuckled. “However you act is up to you.”

“You and I both know, my King, that our relationship outside of my work, would be ill received by … everyone.”

Thranduil nodded, a somber look crossing his features. He hadn’t known he could love again, but something in him had drawn him to you. And you had returned his affections much to his delight. “There are rumors and whispers, no doubt,” Thranduil started. 

“Of the elf maiden who warms the King’s bed?” You chuckled. “Yes, even Legolas had joked about something along those lines.” Thranduil only groaned at the thought that his son knew he had taken a lover. “But I assure you, they do not suspect it is I.”

Thranduil hummed his approval at his words. “Perhaps you will join me for supper tonight then,” he started softly, stepping forward and running a finger over your cheekbone. 

***

Being Captain of the Guard had its perks. You resided in a small little home, a sitting room and bed chamber off the small balcony overlooking the caverns and forests of Mirkwood. You relished in the quiet of your rooms as you shrugged off the leather armor you wore, your little sister giggling animatedly as she spoke of the young guard that had caught her attention.

“He was so sweet! He walked me back to the kitchens this morning .. . told me he would like to see me again,” she swooned, dropping onto the cushioned chair near the balcony doors. 

“That’s nice,” you sighed, glancing over to the book Thranduil had lended you last time you had spent the night with him. 

“And what of the elf that has caught your fancy?” you sister prodded, leaning forward in her chair. “Surely there is one … You haven’t been nearly as … sour lately.”

“I beg your pardon!?”

She giggled, folding her hands over her chest. “There is one!” She bounced slightly in her seat. “You must tell me, sweet sister!”

You bowed your head, turning away from her. “I … can’t.”

“I bet he’s strong and handsome and a fighter, just like you,” your sister’s voice took on a more dreamy tone as she imagined your lover. 

“He is,” you found yourself nodding. “Sweet, and kind as well. But …” you shook your head. “It’s a status … As much as I love him, we can never be together.”

Your sister seemed to ignore the words. “Oh, if mother was here she’d be absolutely in awe! She always wished for you to marry … instead you followed father into the guard, leaving me and her …”

“I did not leave you,” you sighed, turning on your sister. 

“But you are the Captain of the Guard!” she smiled, “The only member of the guard, aside from the Prince, allowed in Council meetings. You’re a very important member …”

“Mother would want us both to follow our hearts,” you interjected. “This elf that caught your eye, remember what she taught you.”

Your sister sighed, shoulders visibly slumping as she watched you head for the door. “Wait, where are you going? To see your lover?”

You stopped. “I can’t marry him, as much as I would love to.”

“And why not?”

You stared at her, sighing heavily. “You must not tell anyone what I am about to tell you.”

“I promise.”

“It’s the King.”

She stared wide eyed at you, hands falling to her lap. “You’re in love with the King!?” 

You smiled, blushing as you ducked your head. “And I believe he is in love with me. But it cannot be mentioned anywhere outside of these rooms. Do you understand?”

“Yes. I understand,” she answered. 

***

Laying along the plush coverlet of Thranduil’s bed, you sighed as you watched him pace the chamber, reading his latest missive out loud for you to hear. He was dressed down, wearing only a pair of lounge pants and bare feet. You similarly wore only his linen tunic as you fiddled with the fringe on the pillow in your lap. 

He scoffed, flipping through the sheets of paper he held before turning for his desk. “This makes no sense,” he reprimanded himself. “What say you?”

“Hmm?” You looked up to him, watching as the quill he held scrawled across the page. “I believe anything you say will be well written in the end,” you answered, not fully paying attention. 

Thranduil stood, turning to the bed. “Is something wrong, meleth?”

“No,” you shook your head, gaze trained on the golden thread of the pillow. “Yes.”

Thranduil discarded the missives and quill and walked back to the bed, sliding under the blanket as he lounged back against the pillows. 

You glanced up to him. “I don’t care what they say,” you started after a moment. “I don’t care if our relationship is frowned upon. I just … I’m tired of hiding it.”

Thranduil bowed his head. “I am afraid the council will not approve of our relationship,” he replied after a tense moment of silence. “But, I agree. I do not wish to keep you secret.”

You turned to him, smiling sweetly. “That’s the sweetest thing you’ve said tonight.”

Thranduil chuckled, pulling you towards him. “Perhaps there is more I could say …” he hummed, dipping his chin to nuzzle his nose along your jaw, placing kisses against your skin. “ _ Gi melin, meleth-nin. _ ”

“And I you,” you responded, leaning up to press your lips to his. “With all my heart.”


End file.
